1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical outlet cover plate with covers that removably attach to the cover plate in order to cover electrical sockets provided on an electrical outlet and to prevent unwanted access to the electrical sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been created for preventing children from inserting objects into electrical sockets of electrical outlets and thus being electrocuted. One such device that is designed to prevent access to electrical sockets by children is an electrically non-conductive plastic device provided with a pair of prongs where the prongs insert into the electrical socket and thereby prevent access to the socket.
The problem with this device and with other similar designs is that older children can pry the plastic device out of the electrical socket and thus gain access to the socket.
Still other devices for addressing this problem are specially designed electrical outlets or electrical sockets. However, these require replacement of the electrical outlet which can be expensive.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a cover plate that fits over a standard electrical outlet and is provided with child proof removable caps that cover the electrical sockets thereby preventing access by children to the electrical sockets. This device is economical, easily installed and effective in preventing access by children to the electrical sockets while allowing an adult to easily remove one or more of the caps to obtain access to the sockets.